


Rain Dance

by isminhorllyadom



Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aww, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Everything is Beautiful, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Rain, haikyuu fluff, inspired by that one tiktok, lev helps yaku overcome his fear, part of when they realized they were in love, soft stuff, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: “When he knew I was afraid of thunderstorms so he took me into the street and danced in the rain with me. He turned my fear into beauty.”
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Rain Dance

Cold. Humid. Loud.

_BOOM._

Yaku yelped in fear, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. He was cowering in the corner of his bedroom, as far from the window as possible, shutting his eyes tight waiting for the storm to pass. Cold sweat was pouring down his face, wetting his nose and upper lip. He could taste the saltiness of his sweat and lifted a trembling hand to wipe it away.

A bright white flash illuminated the trees outside. Knowing what was about to come, he clasped his hands around his ear, and buried his head between his knees, praying that it wouldn’t come.

Of course, it didn’t. A loud clap of thunder sounded outside, making the hairs of Yaku’s back stand up. It rattled the window panes, and Yaku yelled, his stomach plummeting in fear. Across from him, the door of his room opened, a tall, slender boy entering.

“Yaku? Yaku?” He called out. “Yaku, are you okay? I heard a noise.”

“-kay,” the small boy quietly mumbled.

Noticing his spot on the floor, Lev sauntered over, kneeling to reach his height. He grasped his clammy hands in his own, squeezing them tightly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear it.”

“Not… okay…,” Yaku softly said.

Lev lightly smiled. Pulling both of them up into a standing position, he led Yaku towards the house’s hallway, into the foyer, and stopped at the door leading outside into the storm.

“Lev! What are you doing?” Yaku screamed. His eyes widened in fear, desperately trying to pry himself off the taller boy’s grip, to no avail.

Without loosening his hand, Lev turned to the small, trembling boy, and cupped his face in his other hand.

“I know you’re scared. It’ll be fine. I promise,” Lev smiled warmly.

Yaku sharply inhaled. “Fine.”

Opening the door, they stepped into the world of gray skies and pouring rain. They walked off the concrete doorstep, and onto the wide street void of cars from the heavy rain. Yaku desperately grasped onto Lev's arm, fearful of the atmosphere around him.

“Lev!” he shouted. “What if we get struck by lightning?”

The taller boy laughed.

“Don’t worry about a thing, my dear.”

Yaku grimaced and the word ‘dear,’ but for some reason, felt a warm feeling in the depths of his stomach. It made him feel gross, but happy at the same time.

“Now then.” Lev grasped both of Yaku’s hands in his own, and merrily swung their arms in no certain rhythm.

“Lev! This is no time for jokes!”

Lev laughed again. That breathy, but somewhat hearty chuckle of his.

“C’mon! Dance with me!”

Yaku grumbled out of irritation. Looking down, he reluctantly swung his arms along with Lev’s, hand in hand in the pouring rain. As time passed, he gradually started feeling more comfortable.

“Hey Lev- oh.” Yaku finally looked up at Lev’s face, and saw his smiling face, wet with rainwater and sweat. He then looked around him. He finally took into notice what he hadn’t seen before.

The sky was a rich bluish-gray that he had never bothered to notice before.

The leaves adorning the trees outside glistened like crystals in a showcase.

The air was moist, and felt like a soft blanket, wrapping him up in a cold embrace.

It was beautiful.

Everything was beautiful.

And he loved the boy in front of him for making him realize that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry this was uploaded late! school is coming to a close and I've just been bombarded with assignments and projects so I hope yall don't mind! as always, thank you for reading, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
